tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SN5-V2-Ch9-Samyutta53
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN5-Mahavagga-ver2-Samyutta53 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta52) Next(Samyutta54) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:5.Mahavagga-The Great Book'= ---- ---- 'Chapter 9 : Connected Discourses on Jhanas/Self-Absorption (Jhanasamyutta) {Samyutta-53}' '(i) Ganges Repetition Series (Gangapeyyalavaggo)' '923-934. The River Ganges — Eastward, Jhanadi Etc.' At Savatthi. There the Lord (Buddha) said this: "Bhikkhus, there are these four jhanas. What four? Here, bhikkhus, secluded from sensual pleasures, secluded from unwholesome states, a bhikkhu enters and dwells in the first jhana, which is accompanied by thought and examination, with rapture and happiness born of seclusion. With the subsiding of thought and examination, he enters and dwells in the second jhana, which has internal confidence and unification of mind, is without thought and examination, and has rapture and happiness born of concentration. With the fading away as well of rapture, he dwells equanimous and, mindful and clearly comphending, he experiences happiness with the body; he enters and dwells in the third jhana of which the noble ones declare: 'He is equanimous, mindful, one who dwells happily.' With the abandoning of pleasure and pain, and with the previous passing away of joy and displeasure, he enters and dwells in the fourth jhana, which is neither painful nor pleasant and includes the purification of mindfulness by equanimity. These are the four jhanas. 288 "Bhikkhus, just as the river Ganges slants, slopes, and inclines towards the east, so too a bhikkhu who develops and cultivates the four jhanas slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana. "And how, bhikkhus, does a bhikkhu who develops and cultivates the four jhanas slant, slope, and incline towards Nibbana? Here, bhikkhus, secluded from sensual pleasures, secluded from unwholesome states, a bhikkhu enters and dwells in the first jhana ... the second jhana ... the third jhana ... the fourth jhana. "It is in this way, bhikkhus, that a bhikkhu who develops and cultivates the four jhanas slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana." (The remaining suttas of this vagga are to be similarly elaborated parallel to previous 92-102.) Six about slanting to the east And six about slanting to the ocean. These two sixes make up twelve Thus the subchapter is recited. ---- ---- '(ii) Diligence (Appamadavaggo sans. Apramad-varg)' '935-944. The Tathagata, Etc.' (To be elaborated by way of the jhanas parallel to 139-148.) Tathagata, footprint, roof peak. Roots, heartwood, jasmine. Monarch, the moon and sun. Together with the cloth as tenth. ---- ---- '(iii) Strenuous Deeds (Balakaraniyavaggo)' '945-956. Strenuous, Etc. (Balakaraniya)' (To be elaborated parallel to 149-160.) Strenuous, seeds, and nagas. The tree, the pot, the spike. The sky, and two on clouds. The ship, guest house, and river. ---- ---- '(iv) Searches (Esanavaggo)' '957-966 Searches, Etc. (Esana)' (To be elaborated parallel to 161-170.) Searches, discriminations, taints. Kinds of existence, threefold suffering, Barrenness, stains, and troubles, Sensations(vedana), craving, and thirst. ---- ---- '(v) Floods (Oghavaggo)' '967-975. Floods, Etc.' (To be elaborated parallel to 171-179.) ---- '976. Higher Fetters' "Bhikkhus, there are these five higher fetters. What five? Lust for form, lust for the formless, conceit, restlessness, ignorance. These are the five higher fetters. The four jhanas are to be developed for direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning. "What four? Here, bhikkhus, secluded from sensual pleasures, secluded from unwholesome states, a bhikkhu enters and dwells in the first jhana . . . the second jhana . . . the third jhana . . . the fourth jhana. "These four jhanas are to be developed for direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning." Floods, bonds, kinds of clinging. Knots, and underlying tendencies, Cords of sensual pleasure, hindrances, Aggregates, fetters lower and higher.